


Надо льдом

by Rik_i



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: АU, в которой Отабек и Юра занимаются ледовой акробатикой.





	Надо льдом

**Author's Note:**

> Не умею в ау, не умею в матчасть, обожаю "Мэднесс", Пхичит - мой тайский Иисус селфачей и шиппинга (с), про гравировку не могла не сбоянить, за Гарретта прошу прощения (нет) David is love, все тапки мои, что-то, как обычно, забыла.  
> А еще меня как-то просили Юру глазами Отабека, ну... как получилось.

\- Ты меня в жопу послал.  
Взмокший и растрепанный Юра хмыкнул, приподнял голову:  
\- Чё-чё? Это когда?  
Пять лет уже прошло, а как будто вчера. Отабек помял пальцами плечо, покрутил шеей и встал над лежащим навзничь Юрой. Они только что прогнали все в зале еще несколько раз, выходило ничего так себе, можно и на лед.   
\- В первую нашу встречу. В Питере, в отеле.  
Юра ухватил Отабека за лодыжки, но подниматься с матов не спешил - ракурс что ли оттуда хороший?  
\- Это ты к чему?   
\- К разговору о первом впечатлении, - пояснил Отабек.   
Новой, еще толком не оформленной даже в собственных головах программе требовалась концепция, поэтому они время от времени перекидывались идеями. В этот раз почему-то все было вверх ногами - пытались нацепить некий художественный смысл на последовательность акробатических элементов. Хотя обычно бывало наоборот. А тут... База легла сразу, практически без правок; они даже не спорили, передвигая друг другу планшет по столу за ужином. Технически вышло красиво, но вот к чему оно?  
\- А, - сказал Юра так, будто ему все сразу стало понятно. Он никогда не раздражался от того, что Отабек может выдать результат своих размышлений внезапно и без контекста. - И ты чего, впечатлился?  
\- Очень, - не солгал Отабек. - В какой-то момент даже подумал, что дашь в лицо.   
\- Ха, я мог.  
Еще бы: за Плисецким тогда гонялась толпа репортеров - чемпионский чемпион объявил об окончании карьеры и никаких комментариев. В тот вечер в холле гостиницы пишущей и фотографирующей братии тоже собралось в количестве, и Отабек, чуть не заблудившись в лесу из камер и микрофонных штанг, неожиданно увидел у запасного выхода знакомую по телевизионным трансляциям тонкую фигуру. Прежде чем успел подумать - предложил подвезти, на что получил весьма выразительный ответ.   
А на байк Юра все-таки прыгнул, и довольно резво - позже, когда стая пираний, клацая камерами как зубами, зажала его в переулке. Держался крепко, и не сбежал сразу, как остановились на парковке спорткомплекса.   
Тысячи постов в соцсетях; Отабека никогда прежде так не склоняли и не разбирали по косточкам, даже в лучшие времена его гимнастической карьеры.  
Он в тот вечер решил пойти ва-банк. Вывел на колонки последний трек, тот самый, что писал для номера, сделал несколько кругов мимо Юрия, который с видимым безразличием уселся прямо на бортик. Дождался, пока агрессивная музыка войдет в Плисецкого как нож в масло - в этом тоже почему-то не было ни капли сомнения. Разрозненные куски, никакой хореографии, всего лишь демонстрация возможностей под правильный аккомпанемент - и будь что будет. Отабек внутренне был готов ко всему, даже к тому, что единственный зритель давно уже ушел, заскучав. Но совсем не ожидал, что Плисецкий, скользя на подошвах кед - чудовищных красно-леопардовых кед - схватит его за локоть. Отабек оттормозился вместе с завершающими аккордами, немного протащив Юрия за собой, и отметив, что тот не такой уж и легкий, каким кажется. А Юрий смотрел, смотрел жадно, и взгляд этот размазывался по коже - от прилипших ко лбу влажных волос до лезвий коньков и обратно.  
"Ты, блять, вообще кто такой?" - хриплый, подсевший голос неожиданно пробрал изнутри, дрожью по разогретым мышцам.   
"Отабек Алтын".   
Юрий вцепился в протянутую руку, тоже не колеблясь ни секунды. Пожатие вышло крепким.  
"А я не об этом спрашивал".  
"А ты погугли".  
\- Я тоже тогда охуел, - донеслось снизу. Отабек сел на маты рядом с непривычно задумчивым Юрой; они, если подумать, никогда не говорили о дне знакомства. - Известный гимнаст, все дела... Два дня на ютюбе просидел над всеми твоими выступлениями.   
Ну да, в то время каждая Юрина реплика звучала как "Где ты раньше был, бро?".  
\- Это мы сейчас о том, что первое впечатление может быть настолько сильным, что определяет дальнейшую жизнь?  
\- Нихера ты сказал, - восхитился Юра. Перекатился на бок, подпер кулаком щеку. - Но вообще да, что-то такое... Только давай, может, все-таки с музыкой решим? Ты дописал тот кусок?

И с музыкой в этот раз не как обычно - не за что зацепиться. Отабек открывал свои наброски и закрывал их. Все не то. Юра в свободное время листал сохраненные плейлисты и досадливо хмурился. "Мы ведь не торопимся никуда" - сказал наконец Отабек. Юра кивал, но новинки в хит-парадах радиостанций мониторил. Классику решили не трогать, хотя и поржали над идеей с быком и тореадором.  
Грохнуло сразу из всех углов зала. Отабек порадовался, что народ с катка уже разошелся, так и напугать кого-нибудь можно до полусмерти. Юра подкатился с ухмылкой Чеширского кота, торжествующе описал дугу, помахал в воздухе ладонями, подначивая воображаемых зрителей.   
\- Серьезно? - у Отабека не получилось перекричать очередной ремикс "Smoke on the water", поэтому он просто скептически приподнял бровь.   
\- Послушай! - завопил Юра ему в ухо.  
Было, в общем-то, неплохо. Те элементы, что они набросали, вполне вписывались в жесткий ритм. Если чуть ускориться, а в проигрышах добавить дорожки...  
Юрино дыхание обожгло шею сзади:  
\- Счас зуб даю, ты думаешь, куда вставить мои дорожки!   
Отабек мысленно сделал себе пометку, что уже давно не удивляется внезапным сеансам телепатии - первый раз что ли. Юра торжествующе показал ему большой палец и отъехал убавить звук. Юра у них главный по дорожкам и по хореографии вообще. Практически незаметная разница в росте и не очень большая - в весе, не сильно-то разгонишься в чистую акробатику. Но и не нужно. До Отабека это дошло не сразу, но дошло, а если точнее - догнало, выписало леща и размазало по льду. Потому что одно дело - наблюдать Юрия Плисецкого по телевизору и в интернете, и совсем другое - видеть, ощущать рядом на катке. Юра тоже однажды устроил ему показательные в хореографию, Отабек тогда сдался без боя, и с тех пор Юра вдохновенно разбавлял схемы вращениями и спиралями. Связки получались отменные, судя по результатам, хотя насчет своей артистичности Отабек сомневался почти всегда. Юра убеждал его, что небольшой контраст смотрится охуенно, совал под нос видеозаписи их тренировок и выступлений в качестве доказательств. Публика, как там говорится, бесчинствовала от восторга. Что ж, публике, конечно, виднее.   
\- Я проиграл в сражении с классикой рока, - признал Отабек, когда Юра выставил нормальную громкость. - Где ты это взял?  
\- Случайно услышал, - Юра выдернул из кармана резинку и завязал волосы в пучок на затылке. Концы задорно торчали вверх, несколько прядей выпало на висок. - Давай попробуем под это сначала, потом твою? Решим, какая...  
\- Стой, - сказал Отабек, и Юра замер с поднятыми руками. - Вот так, не трогай. У тебя сейчас волосы лежат как у того скрипача известного, помнишь, в Германии на концерте были?..   
Юра пощелкал пальцами:  
\- Точно, он еще в рваных джинсах играл эту... Эту же! - развернулся и показал на висящую в углу колонку, из которой на репите шел ремикс. - Дэвид Гарретт, точно, бля!   
\- Оставь пока так, ладно?  
\- Ты. Гребаный. Фетишист. - сказал Юра серьезно, но серьезность не удержал и расплылся в довольной ухмылке. - Погнали.  
Они все равно рассыпятся по плечам, на первом же сальто, но это можно обыграть. Вон, к примеру, у индейцев длинные волосы считались символом мужественности. Юре длина идет, он это знает, и не стрижется коротко. И попробуй-ка кто-нибудь назвать Плисецкого не мужественным, Отабек тогда собственноручно тому яйца открутит. Если успеет вперед самого Юры.   
Юра сверкнул на него глазом - разгон, уверенный хват, напряжение передается как ток по проводам, мышцы, привыкшие к весу, дают крепкую опору - и с видимой легкостью ушел в бэкфлип. Лезвия коснулись льда, волосы плеснули по лопаткам - резинка отлетела, конечно. Юра тормознул, матернулся, подобрал ее и затянул свой всегдашний тугой узел.  
Обыграть, определенно, стоит.   
\- Ты, блин, чего отвлекаешься?  
\- Я гребаный фетешист, - покаянно развел руками Отабек.

\- Не афиши, а херня какая-то! - громко сообщил Юра с порога.   
Отабек выпрямился, многозначительно поджал губы, потыкал пальцем в зажатый между плечом и ухом телефон. "Пф-ф, можно подумать!" - изобразил лицом Юра. Грохоча и пыхтя как мусоровоз, он протопал к лавке, шлепнул на пол сумку, сдернул кожанку, расшнуровал ботинки. Переодевался, поглядывая на Отабека из-за челки.   
Они только что вернулись из Китая, а через несколько дней уже шоу Никифорова, репетиции в самом разгаре. Их позвали, и непременно с "Мэднессом". Юра поворчал только для вида.   
"Мэднесс" они написали всего лишь через месяц после знакомства, за ночь на коленке, неожиданно для всех, и в первую очередь для самих себя. Тогда в программе было больше Юры, его прыжков и провокаций - рано на чемпионскую пенсию проводили, вот он я, смотрите. Хотя вообще-то это Отабека было выступление, это он единолично должен был впечатлять акробатическими трюками, но вопрос о том, чтобы поделиться с Юрой эфирным временем, своей музыкой, своим льдом даже не стоял. Сошлось мгновенно и идеально, как последний паззл в картинке, и всё равно Отабек поверил в реальность происходящего только когда Юра, шальной от адреналина, зажал его, оглушенного овациями, в углу раздевалки, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то войдет.   
Программу они потом, конечно, доработали, уже с поддержками и юриными сальто.   
\- Адам звонил, - Отабек отложил телефон. - По поводу шоу открытия НХЛ.   
Юрина мимика всегда была богатой и разнообразной. На сей раз Отабек наблюдал ироническую пантомиму "Ох уж эти мне хоккеисты". И чем они ему не угодили?   
\- Но это не точно, так что расслабься пока.  
По Юре было видно, что хотел съязвить, но передумал.   
\- Ладно, зато будет куда номер пристроить... Рыцари и драконы у них уже были, да?   
Пока они разминались, на лед высыпало прилично народу. Никифоровское шоу - всегда балдеж и бардак. Виктор гудел и смеялся в микрофон, как-то при этом умудряясь донести разумное-доброе-вечное до пока праздношатающихся мировых звезд.  
\- Э, камеру убери!   
Возвращавшийся из уборной Отабек прибавил шагу - до Юры докопались журналисты что ли? Если так, тренировка закончится не начавшись; с прессой у Юры отношения "никаких отношений", и он потом бывает сильно не в духе. Перехватил Юру вовремя, тот уже собирался рвануть за нерадивым папарацци - это, похоже, был кто-то из стаффа, а вовсе не журналист, - оттеснил к выходу на каток, зафиксировал рукой.   
\- Что?  
\- Нашел на бортике, прикинь! - Юра покачал на пальце тонкий ободок с кошачьими ушками. - А тут какой-то хрен с телефоном, как специально. Вьетнамские флэшбэки, бля...   
\- А ты уверен, что он не вот это фотографировал? - Отабек коснулся пальцем двух красных полукружий от укуса под пупком, над леопардовым ремнем неприлично низко сидящих штанов.   
Юра слегка прогнулся в спине, ухмыльнулся, но одергивать футболку не стал.   
\- Я что ли виноват, что ты кусаешься как конь.  
\- Ты знаешь, как кусаются кони? - удивился Отабек. Юра хохотнул. - Так, давай это сюда и пошли работать. 

Юра скользнул к нему прекрасным слитным движением, от которого все внутри замирало, и Отабек крепко подхватил его поперек спины, Юра склонился, кувыркнулся вокруг руки. Выехал и недовольно наморщил нос:   
\- Динамики не хватает. Надо быстрее.   
Быстрее, выше, сильнее, ага. Это же Плисецкий; огонь в глазах воина никуда не делся, даже когда он ушел из фигурного, и Отабеку нравилось думать, что теперь он сам к этому огню причастен.   
\- Юр, будет быстрее.   
На них поглядывали - корейцы, слегка располневший Виктор, прохаживающийся вдоль бортика. Пхичит не выдержал, нарисовался рядом поздароваться, а через секунду уже фотографировал их лезвия - и как только углядел? Гравировку "Altin / Plisetsky" сделали сразу после победы, Юрина была идея, он заявил, что это круто, а у Отабека нет дурной привычки не доверять Юре в вопросах крутости. В конце концов, стали чемпионами мира в ледовой акробатике. "Это нужно отметить" - сказал Юра и позвонил Уилсону. Результат Отабеку понравился.   
\- А-а-а! - Юра по-кошачьи спружинил на лед из полной стойки на руках, вскинул кулак, крутанулся, крошка брызнула из-под ног. - Фу-ух! Кто молодец? Я молодец!   
\- Ну, а я тут так, постоять вышел, - Отабек, улыбаясь, уперся в колени, перевел дыхание. Не то чтобы это было трудно, случались трудности и покруче. Или это просто с Юрой легко?   
Как-то раз, еще в самом начале, Юра спросил его о любимом элементе. Отабек тогда промычал что-то невнятное, но, спроси его еще раз сейчас, он точно знал, что ответить. Не про технику, нет, а про тот момент, когда Юра, скользя навстречу, вкладывает свою руку в его, чтобы через несколько мгновений оторваться от льда - вверх, без страха, точно зная - Отабек удержит. Вопросы доверия были решены в тот день, когда Юра, хмурясь от смущения больше обычного, попросил научить. Попросился в партнеры.  
\- Да уж, с тобой мне по жизни повезло, - сказал Юра, смеясь. Отабек вздрогнул, выпрямился. - У тебя сейчас лицо, бля, романтичное. Не делай так, фу-у.   
\- Не буду.   
Юра отвлекся на бутылку с водой, потом вернулся, покрутился вокруг, задрал голову к потолку. "Красивый какой, - подумал Отабек. - И весь мой".  
\- М-м... "Оправданные ожидания"? - спросил Юра, и пояснил: - Тема. Хотя хоккеистам твоим похуй будет, они слов-то таких не знают.   
\- Как вариант, - кивнул Отабек. Подумал, что словесные определения вдруг стали не нужны, номер представился весь, четко и ясно. Уловил что-то подобное и в ответном пронзительном взгляде. - Заново с самого начала?  
\- Давай. Держи...  
Держу, подумал Отабек, вскидывая Юру надо льдом, еще как держу.   
Всегда.


End file.
